


A conversational drabble of disbelief.

by moth2fic



Category: Sharpe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-13
Updated: 2005-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic





	A conversational drabble of disbelief.

"I don't believe you."

"It isn't a question of belief, Sir. Would I be telling you a fairy story then?"

"Harper, there are no partisans in this valley. There is nothing alive in this valley. Except us, of course."

"So who was taking the remains of the stew from the pot while we were asleep? I'm telling you, Sir, there is someone out there."

"Maybe one of the men was hungry, Sergeant."

"Not them, Sir. They slept like babies."

"And is that the only evidence, Paddy?"

"Unless you count a pair of eyes watching us from behind that tree, Major."


End file.
